La victoria, arrebatada
by MNSweetBH
Summary: Querian ganar y deseaban ganar... pero no todo lo que deseas se vuelve realidad. Venia a ganar pero le arrebataron su sueño. T solo por vocabulario pero no mucho. Basado en el partido Argentina vs México.


Ugh =.=... mi pasión y vida es publicar fics de jmusic... no de otro fandom... pero me da lastima ver que aqui no tengo ningun fic... asi que... *suspira* ... saque este de mi carpeta de fics de Hetalia... para publicarlo...  
es el primero que termino... asi que podria contar como mi primer fic de hetamerica... no sean crueles ò.o... bueno si es necesario seanlo xD me gusta mejorar... si ven errores (que estoy segura seran muy notables D: porque soy nueva) diganmelos D:  
ah! y si alguien sabe bien cuales eran las alineaciones en el partido Argentina vs México... haganmelo saber... no confio mucho en la pagina de donde las saque...

Disclaimer: obviamente Hetalia no me pertenece ya que si me pertenecieran, los países Latinoamericanos ya hubieran aparecido y Estados Unidos seria llamado Estados Unidos… no América

México: Francisco Alejandro Pérez González  
Argentina: Diego Ignacio Fernández García

Míos propios :/… no me basé en ningún otro xD…

**La victoria, arrebatada**

Domingo 27 de Junio del 2010

Día que los argentinos esperaban casi tanto como los mexicanos, la ansiada revancha de México contra Argentina.  
Los medios de comunicación no hablaban más que del partido que estaba próximo a empezar, familias mexicanas y argentinas se reunían en lo cómodo de sus hogares a presenciar la revancha de México contra Argentina.  
El pronóstico de unos aficionados mexicanos en Sudáfrica: 2 goles del "Chicharito", 1 gol de Márquez y un gol del "Cuauh". En resumen 4 goles a 0 a favor de México.  
El pronóstico en algunas escuelas de México era diferente: México pierde por un gol pero lesionan de por vida a Messi.

A una hora de que comenzara el partido llegó el autobús de México y poco a poco fueron bajando los de la selección mexicana, la seriedad en sus rostros, traían la esperanza de ganar y estaban concentrados. Cuauhtémoc Blanco bajó casi al último seguido por el joven México que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues tenía toda la confianza de que ganarían.  
Estaba escrito en el destino, en la historia, en los corazones de cada uno de los mexicanos en el mundo. México iba a hacer historia derrotando al gran equipo argentino, iba a llegar a Cuartos de final dando lo mejor de sí. Iban a ganar.

En el camino a los vestidores el joven Alejandro hablaba con el número 10 de la selección.

— Cuauh… estoy nervioso, digo o sea, se que vamos a ganar pero me da un no sé qué, que me dice que algo malo pasará —

— Tranqui mi Ale, este partido ya está ganado por nosotros. Ni aunque el equipo argentino estuviera formado por mil Messis nos ganarían. Hemos trabajado duro, Ale, y más tú. Merecemos la victoria porque si — lo reconfortó Cuauhtémoc dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras ambos caminaban a los vestidores.

Tras haberse preparado ambos equipos caminaron hacia el campo de juego, ambos equipos con la decisión en sus rostros. Iba a ser un partido digno de recordar.  
Ambas banderas tomaron el campo, la bandera albiceleste y la bandera tricolor se ondeaban con el viento a la par que los equipos entraban al terreno de batalla.  
Sonó el himno de Argentina y con ello los nervios se apoderaron de las familias mexicanas y del mismo México. Sentado en la banca junto con los otros jugadores se estremeció apenas escuchó la primera nota del himno argentino a lo que Ochoa –quien estaba sentado a un lado de él- respondió pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas para irradiarle confianza.  
El himno mexicano sonó.  
Los jugadores mexicanos en la banca así como Aguirre se levantaron para entonarlo con orgullo, lo mismo hicieron los mexicanos en las gradas.  
Alejandro se levantó a la par que toda su gente escuchando la letra y melodía del segundo himno más hermoso del mundo.  
La selección en el campo también cantaba. Con emoción y orgullo.  
Término de escucharse y los nervios de Alejandro se esfumaron, tal y como había dicho Cuauhtémoc, merecían la victoria porque si.

L a alineación de Argentina: Sergio Romero, Nicolás Otamendi, Martín Demichelis, Gabriel Heinze, Nicolás Burdisso, Maxi Rodríguez, Javier Mascherano, Ángel di María, Lionel Messi y Gonzalo Higuaín.

Mientras que la alineación mexicana sorprendió con los nombres de Adolfo Bautista y Andrés Guardado como titulares: Óscar Pérez, Rafael Márquez, Ricardo Osorio, Francisco Javier Rodríguez, Efraín Juárez, Gerardo Torrado, Andrés Guardado, Adolfo Bautista, Giovanni dos Santos y Javier Hernández.

El partido dio comienzo a la 1:30 en punto.

El balón pasaba de pies en pies, Argentina lo tenía, después México, después Argentina.  
México empezó como nunca, a menos de 10 minutos Argentina no podía creer lo que pasaba.  
Carlos Salcido logró que el balón saliera disparado a la portería argentina pegando contra el poste pero dándole un infarto a Diego, lo mismo hizo Guardado.  
El balón se acercaba a la portería tricolor, los mexicanos les pisaban los talones a los argentinos. Diego y Alejandro se mordían las uñas de puros nervios.  
Los comentaristas mexicanos gritaban solo una cosa "Conejo, conejo".  
Tevez se acercaba, todo el equipo mexicano se acercaba, Tevez tiró. La pelota voló hacia la portería mexicana. El corazón de Alejandro dejó de latir un segundo e imploró al cielo que el "Conejo Pérez" detuviera ese gol.  
Casi le da un infarto cuando vio el balón ser detenido por el "Conejo". La habían librado o eso creía.  
El balón rebotó en brazos de Oscar Pérez, y este en un tremendo esfuerzo intentó tomarla antes de que otro de los jugadores argentinos volviera a tirar pues el estaba demasiado lejos de la portería. Tevez estaba casi dentro de la portería mexicana, Messi pateó la pelota, el conejo no la logró atrapar, Tevez dio un cabezazo y la pelota entró en el arco.

¡Gol! Gritaron los argentinos mientras que Tevez y sus compañeros celebraban, sin embargo… algo no cuadraba.  
En menos de medio segundo toda la selección mexicana estaba alrededor de Rosetti reclamando que era gol fuera de lugar, las pantallas de Soccer City hicieron aparecer la repetición y en efecto, fue un fuera de lugar clarísimo. Lo hablaron durante unos segundos Rosetti y el juez de línea, ya habían marcado el gol a favor de Argentina, nada se podía hacer y no querían ver la repetición.

El marcador, injustamente, quedó 1 – 0 a favor de Argentina.

Alejandro se tiró al suelo a gritar, cayó de rodillas, gritó, pataleó, lloró, lanzó mil y un improperios al puto arbitro y aun sentía la ira carcomer sus entrañas.  
Aguirre puso su mano en el hombro de México mientras este no paraba de llorar.  
Desde el lado de los argentinos Maradona festejaba junto con los demás argentinos, Diego también festejaba pero se paró a mirar a Alejandro y algo removió su estomago. Ciertamente estaba feliz pero ver a Alejandro de esa manera lo ponía mal.

El juego siguió y la selección aun no cabía en su asombro. Estaban sulfurizandose, lanzaban fuego por la boca. Todos querían asesinar a Rosetti.  
El equipo no logró superar el golpe a tiempo y un error tremendo de Ricardo Osorio solo empeoró la situación.  
Alejandro aun no lo asimilaba… Osorio… Osorio acababa de pasar el balón a Gonzalo Higuaín y este había anotado un gol para Argentina.  
Alejandro, quien apenas había logrado pararse, colapsó. De nuevo calló de rodillas al suelo mirando hacia el campo, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón haciéndose pedazos.  
Volteó hacia donde estaba Argentina y vio como festejaban el segundo gol, entre ellos logró ver a Chile quien felicitaba a Argentina por el segundo gol.  
Miró al suelo y se apoyó en sus manos retorcieron el pasto entre sus dedos, reprimiendo las ganas de ir y darle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Diego, rompiéndole la nariz, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara. Tragó saliva con dificultad y aun no respiraba tranquilamente.  
El juego que había comenzado en sus manos ahora le había sonreído a Argentina. Aun no lo creía y no quería creer.  
Seguía de rodillas y sin querer levantarse hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba. Volteó su mirada a sus espaldas y vio como Inglaterra le tendía la mano. Recordó entonces que Inglaterra había sido eliminada por Alemania y también había sido víctima de un error de arbitraje.

— No te tires al suelo solo por esto México — le dijo — Esto aun no termina, recuérdalo, aun puedes ganar, solo necesitas dos goles más para empatarlo y seguir así para llegar a penales y ganarle —

Ale aun no cabía en su asombro, ¿Qué hacia Inglaterra ahí? O más bien ¿Qué hacia apoyándolo?

— No le des la satisfacción de verte sufrir por una cosa así, muéstrate fuerte como siempre lo has hecho —

Aceptó la mano de Arthur y se levantó con su ayuda, no tenía la confianza de ganar pero aun no quería darse por vencido, las palabras del rubio lo habían animado un poco y quería seguir.

El campo de juego era un dilema.  
Márquez, el capitán de México, ardía en cólera y se hacía amonestar, Salcido intentó animar a su equipo lanzando un disparo de larga distancia obligando a Romero a tenderse… sin embargo solo mostró una pequeña luz de esperanza que se extinguía de inmediato.

El primer tiempo terminó con el marcador Argentina 2, México 0.

Los jugadores de la banca mexicana se levantaron y se dirigieron a paso veloz contra Rosetti y los argentinos. Cuauhtémoc estaba a la cabeza y empezó a provocar a los jugadores argentinos, insultando a Rosetti y dando manotazos a las cabezas de los argentinos. Lo mismo sucedió con Ochoa, Franco y los demás. Maradona se interpuso intentando calmar a los mexicanos al igual que Diego pero ambos se callaron cuando Alejandro y Aguirre llegaron a donde se libraba la batalla. Alejandro lanzó toda una sarta de insultos a Diego mientras que Aguirre trataba de tranquilizar al joven país. Inglaterra también llegó y jaló a México fuera para que todos los jugadores hicieran lo mismo. Arthur reprendió a Alejandro por dejarse llevar pero este no escuchaba, parecía haber olvidado ya las palabras del inglés.

El segundo tiempo dio inicio y Alejandro se mostró desconfiado, desconcentrado, desesperado y todos los peores adjetivos.  
Aguirre decidió que el "Bofo" ya había hecho su participación y este salió dando paso a Barrera, lo que ningún mexicano y ni siquiera el mismo México se explicó fue el porqué Guardado salió y entró Guillermo Franco.

Carlo Tevez mete otro gol y Maradona decide darle un descanso y en su lugar entra Juan Sebastián Verón.  
El juego seguía y con ello la desesperación de México y toda su gente. Cuauhtémoc y Ochoa presionaban los hombros de Alejandro dándole valor mientras que Inglaterra veía todo de pie desde atrás.  
Tras un gran esfuerzo y demostrando toda su valía como mexicano, Javier "El Chicharito" Hernández mete un gol marcando el 3 – 1.  
Sin embargo el joven México no puede celebrarlo como quisiera. "El Chicharito" igual, es el gol de la diferencia pero aun así sigue siendo un gol contra tres. Inglaterra da palmadas en la espalda de Alejandro pero este solo puede mirar tristemente a su equipo, que a pesar de todo sigue jugando y han logrado un gol. Acaba mirando al suelo ante la preocupada mirada del inglés y el partido sigue.  
Al final nada se pudo hacer y Argentina termina ganando 3 – 1.  
Los argentinos celebran y los mexicanos solo salen del campo, eso si, con la cabeza en alto.

— Ale, aun tenemos dignidad, levanta la cabeza — le dice "El Chicharito" a México — Nos ganaron esta vez… pero a la próxima van a llorar —

— Si Ale, con la cabeza en alto — reiteran los demás.

— Jugaron increíble, enserio — les dice el joven mexicano — y gracias Inglaterra por estar aquí a mi lado —

Estaba a punto de abrazar a Inglaterra cuando vio a Alemania caminar hasta donde están ellos.  
Arthur se hace a un lado aun con rencor hacia el alemán por haberlo eliminado pero este ni se inmuta, camina hasta donde está el pequeño Alejandro y lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

— Felicidades por jugar hasta el final — le dice — se fuerte, hiciste lo que pudiste —

— Prométeme que golearas a Diego — le exige el pequeño mexicano — 20 a 0 favor Alemania… 10 goles en el primer tiempo y otros 10 en el segundo además de lesionar a Tevez y Messi —

— Prometo golearlo pero no lesionar a sus jugadores — se rie Alemania — aunque si llega a pasar… se que estarás feliz —

Argentina deja el estadio de Soccer City celebrando junto con Chile quien mira a sus espaldas para observar a México dispuesto a consolarlo pero se sorprende al verlo de una manera totalmente diferente a como se lo espera.

Alejandro no tiene la cabeza gacha como lo esperaba, muy por el contrario camina con la cabeza en alto poniendo toda su fuerza en cada paso que da y seguido por Alemania e Inglaterra y toda su selección.

— No tengo nada en contra de ti Diego — México se dice a sí mismo — pero voy a derrotarte en los próximos partidos que tengamos, te voy a demostrar… que llevamos sangre azteca dentro de nosotros y que no nos rendimos fácilmente... Hoy me voy a casa, pero a la próxima... serás tú quien se vaya—

— — — — — — — —

No tengo nada en contra de Argentina que quede claro xDDDDD… es solo que aun no asimilo nuestra derrota.  
Nosotros merecíamos ganar… pero el puto Rosetti solo nos mandó a la chingada… literal  
Bueno x… ya nada se puede hacer…  
Tal y como hicieron los irlandeses que se pusieron la camiseta de México cuando jugamos contra Francia… ahora todos los mexicanos llevaremos la camiseta de Alemania…  
y repito xD… no tengo nada en contra de ustedes argentinos :3… pero… deseo que pierdan D: ... si, soy rencorosa y que?

El pronostico de unas amigas y mio -w-… Alemania 20, Argentina 0

Ok tal vez exagero… pero esque estoy enojada xDDDDD… awww… nunca quiero superar este enojo… me siento completa enojada… ummm… bueno… buena suerte Alemania y Argentina… den lo mejor de ustedes :D

Ah… y si… hice a Ale muy fresa… se nota xDDD? Bueno eso me dijo una amiga ò.o… que lo había hecho muy fresa… después de releer su primer dialogo… me di cuenta de que hablaba como fresa… pero… no hay problema o si xD?...

ahora tb estoy triste porque Chile y Japon se van a casa tambien D: ... bueno... animo chilenos y japoneses... dimos pelea!


End file.
